Reunion
by completelysmitten18
Summary: For a moment, though, she just stared at his face, working up her nerve, yet unable to look away. After a seemingly endless moment, Harry glanced back down at her quickly before asking, “What are you doing here, Ginny?” Another post-DH H/G reunion fic.


**A/N: So I'm back, delving once again into the marvelous world of H/G fanfiction, with another Post-DH reunion fic, no less. Enjoy!**

Ginny slipped into the boys' dormitory, quietly shutting the door behind her. Harry was on his back, shirtless, with one arm beneath his head and the other draped across his stomach. His emerald green eyes flashed to Ginny as she slowly made her way towards, before moving back to the ceiling. He visibly swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing clumsily in his throat. He remained silent.

Ginny tried not to let his lack of clothing and direct eye contact dissuade her from saying what she needed to say. Or rather, doing what she needed to do. For a moment, though, she just stared at his face, working up her nerve, yet unable to look away. After a seemingly endless moment, Harry glanced back down at her quickly before asking, "What are you doing here, Ginny?" It wasn't unkind, but it wasn't friendly. It was lacking the usual warmth that filled Harry's voice when he talked to her. But then again, the last time he really talked to her was almost a year ago, so her memory might be bereft of a few details.

Ginny swallowed nervously before plowing forwards. _Just tell him, you coward, _she thought. _You have to tell him. _

"Harry…I…" she looked away. _Just grow a pair and say it already, Ginny!_

Harry sat up now, taking her hands between his large, rough ones. "What is it, Ginny?" he whispered, urgently. His eyes glittered in the dim light.

She racked her brain, thinking about where she should begin first. She has envisioned their confrontation so many times, yet she couldn't recall how she decided to begin it.

"When you left," she said quietly , "I was broken. I tried to pretend I wasn't, throwing myself into school and into being strong for my family, but…It was awful. It was like…once you _finally_ belonged to me, after wanting and waiting for _so _long, you were taken away from me so quickly, so suddenly. Once I knew what it was like, to be with you, I could never go back to a time without you." She was dimly aware of the tears falling down her face, but she didn't care. "Did you know that you left one of your shirts here? I used to sleep with it at night, because it still smelled like you. Pathetic, right?" Ginny said, her voice catching as she wiped her cheek furiously with the back of her hand. Ginny never cried. She hadn't displayed that kind of weakness since she was 11 years old.

Ginny was still looking away from him; she didn't think she could bear the pity she would invariably find in his eyes. "During the school year it was easier yet harder to be away from you. Easier because there was so much to do, so many people to help that I didn't have time to think about you. But harder still because as rough as it was in Hogwarts, I kept on thinking that wherever you were, you had it so much worse. And that killed me, because you could have been _dead_ and I wouldn't have known." She was crying in earnest now, her shoulders shaking as Harry pulled her to his chest. "Harder because everywhere I went, every corner, encased some kind of memory of you."

"Ginny,"Harry said, his voice breaking. He pressed his wet face into her hair while Ginny struggled to compose herself. But being back in Harry's arms brought back so many strong feelings and such an intense wave of longing that made her tears start over again, overflowing sinuously onto his bare shoulder.

"I've just missed you so much Harry…sometimes it just hurt so much. And seeing you in the forest, in Hagrid's arms…"Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, as if to somehow block that particular memory from manifesting in her mind. Harry simultaneously hugged her tighter, perhaps understanding her need for comfort. "But there's a point to this story, Harry. I love you. So much. I think I always have, and I think I always will."

A cry was wrenched from Harry's throat and he forcefully pulled Ginny up by her shoulder. She was unable to register the rapid change in position before Harry's lips crashed onto hers. His lips moved forcefully, desperately against her, his hands clutching her even tighter to him, so she could feel every plane of his hard, warm body molding against the softer curves of her own. It wasn't a kiss of love or tenderness; but rather it was a kiss full of longing and possessiveness. But after a year reprieve, Ginny would take whatever she got. Her fingers made their way to his hair and she tugged at it, angling his face so her mouth could have better access to his. Harry's tongue pushed past Ginny's lips and he groaned when he met her own. He pulled his mouth away from Ginny, who immediately took this chance to gulp down some much needed air. His mouth made its way to her neck, his tongue lapping out to touch the skin there. It tasted like sweat and salt and _Ginny._

"Ginny," he moaned out against her collarbone. "Ginny, I love you so much."

She gasped and brought his face up to her own. "Harry," she breathed into his mouth.

They kissed again, softly this time. Ginny poured her heart out into that kiss, giving it freely to the man she had loved almost her entire life. Harry matched her love and tenderness kiss for kiss until they eventually broke apart, panting, breathless, and _in love._

"Ginny," Harry said, her name rolling off his tongue like the mysterious caress of a lover. It made tingles shoot up her spine. Harry tugged her even closer, resting his head atop her own. Her hands lazily stroked his back.

"I used to think about you all the time out on the ground," he said, his voice muffled by her hair. "I would even pull out the Marauder's Map and just stare at it for hours." Harry let out a nervous chuckle, although Ginny couldn't find anything humorous about a situation where he was reduced to watching her on a piece of paper. Harry took a deep breath. "And then…right before Riddle…_killed_ me…I…the last thing I thought of was you, Ginny."

Ginny sucked in a breath. It hurt even _remembering _the pain she felt when she thought Harry was dead. _Cold…lifeless…white…_Ginny shuddered at the memory. Suddenly she pulled back and hit Harry squarely on the chest. Not _hard_, of course, because no matter how angry she was at Harry she couldn't actuallyhurt him herself. Harry let out a surprised squeak.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked indignantly. Ginny glared at him before answering.

"That was for breaking up with me," she hit his chest again , "…and this is for being a stupid, noble prat." Ginny hit his chest once more, saying, "And this is for making me think you were dead!" Somehow she ended up straddling Harry who was leaning back on the pillows on his elbows. He stared up at her with wide, shocked eyes. "Ginny, I…"he began.

She ignored him, instead lowering her face down until it was level with his and her glimmering hair formed a curtain around them.

"And this," Ginny murmered, "…is for being the amazing, wonderful person you are."

Their lips met again in a passionate embrace until Harry's elbows gave out and they fell together onto the bed. Their noses and foreheads bumped, but pain was traded in for passion when they took in their new position. Harry brought his hands up to her long, beautiful hair as her fingers danced down his bare torso. Harry moaned, and the sound alone sent her nerves tingling in a decidedly pleasant way.

Somewhere, deep inside of the Harry-induced fog she was in, Ginny was aware of an annoying tapping sound. She ignored it at first, but it became louder and more frantic with each passing second. Having enough, Ginny pulled back a bit to figure out what it was. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Ginny Weasley! You open up this door right this instant!"

"Oh, bollocks!" Ginny scrambled off the bed. "Harry, quick, put your shirt on!"

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O' when he realized that Mrs. Weasley was at the door. He jumped off the bed and was searching frantically for a shirt when he heard, "WHAT?! Arthur, did you hear that? GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ginny froze on her way to the door, realizing what her mother meant. Vaguely, she realized her father was placating Molly with his calm words. _That's strange,_ she thought dazedly, _I didn't think Dad was going to be okay with this.  
_Something warm and soft brushed her hand, and Ginny looked down to see Harry wrapping his fingers around her own. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, portraying a confidence that contradicted the sheer panic in his eyes.

"It's okay. We weren't doing anything bad, anyway. Well," she amended slyly, "not what they're thinking, at least."

Harry let out a nervous chuckle, gripped Ginny's hand tighter in his own, and prepared to face the wrath of the terrifying woman waiting just outside the door. Voldemort hath no fury like an irate Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
